The Hallow
by HollywoodTreasure
Summary: Ginny and Hermione waitress in Molly's Muggle-Wizard diner while Arhur is Minister. She meets Draco Malfoy heir to the prestigious Muggle hating Malfoy family. Theres something different however about the youngest Malfoy. M-to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Hey Guys! I have new Story! Like i said on my profile im starting to write Twilight and more other things like Harry Potter! this is my first Harry Potter FanFic! Enjoy!]**

I first saw the man of my dreams eating at a diner. He was eating a burger and fries. I was a vegetarian but I didn't care this man was gorgeous. He had slicked back blonde hair and he was sitting with a girl with a pug nose and black hair. She was eating a salad. I could tell by her face she snored and hated poor people. I was waitressing for a different table but I went over anyway.

"Is everything okay?"

The man smiled a slow easy smile that melted my heart.

"Yes. Everything is delicious. May I please have some more water?"

I smiled.

"Sure. Do you want more coffee miss?"  
She peeled her eyes off Gorgeous. They were black as the slightly scuffed tiles on the floor.

"No. I don't need anymore. Thank you."

Her voice told me she was not thankful in the slightest. I smiled again and went to the kitchen to get more water. I checked the mirror my medium length trademark Weasley hair was okay kinda frizzy but otherwise I looked good. My mom was at the stove waving her wand lazily. The food was cooking its self but the Hallow was a Wizard and Muggle restaurant so she had to at least look like she was cooking. I went back to the table and I saw the girl put her wand back in her purse. I felt mine in my boots that I always wear to work. When I reached the table I set the water down and smiled.

"Miss, Muggles come here too so please keep your wand concealed while you're here please."

She rolled her eyes. Gorgeous glance at her and then smiled apologetically at me.

"Of course Miss..?"  
"Ginny."

"Ginny."

He spoke as if he was trying the name on for size.

""We'll remember that Ginny thank you."

Just then Hermione, my best friend, came up. She had a scowl on her face. She must be their real waitress. Crap.

"Hi Ginny, Watcha doing?"

"Oh just talking to…"

"Draco."

Draco fitted him it seemed from an old family that was centuries of Purebloods. Just like us but probably less likely to associate with Muggles.

"I was just talking to Draco Hermione."

She had already lost interest in me.

"Do you need the bill?"

He nodded.

"I would like that. Do you guys accept, " he lowered his voice "Galleons?"

Hermione nodded.

"We accept both forms of money, wizard and muggle."

I walked away annoyed that Hermione showed up. I liked Draco and I wanted to see him again. Hermione came to get the check.

"What the Bloody Hell Gin? He's my customer!"

"I know, Im sorry, He's just hot."

He face softened. She had a boyfriend, none other than my brother Ron. Ive been feeling lonely and she knew it.

"Oh well I guess he's cute. Not my type though."

"Cute? More like gorgeous!"

"Yeah but theres that were-pug with him."

I glanced over at the new acclaimed 'Were-pug' and giggled. Soon we were in stiches until Hermione remembered.

"The check! Here you give it to him."

She shoved it at me.

"No, I cant hes your customer."

"No, take it. Ron makes enough money for us anyway."

It was true he worked with dad at the Ministry as Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Dad was Minister so we didn't need the diner but it was my mom's hobby. I gave a Hermione a hug.

"Thanks."

She smiled and fluffed my hair.

"Make me proud Ginger."

I sauntered over to his table.

"Here you go take your time."

I smiled. I went to leave.

"Hang on, Ginny."

He took out a wallet and put the exact amount of money out. Then took out four galleons.

"Here split this with the brown haired one."

I smiled.

"Youre so generous."

"Well I figured maybe it'll pay off later on."

Were-pug rolled her eyes in distaste. I thought I was cute. Shes just jealous because only the hottest man in the world is paying more attention to the wait staff then to his date.

"You two take care!"

"You too."

I left and they stood up to leave by the time I got back to Hermione. I gave her the two galleons.

"Here these are from Draco."

She looked impressed.

"The food isn't that good. He must have the hots for you Ginger Weasley!"

She always called me that since Ginny and Ginger are close together. I didn't mind I was proud of being a ginger. After the diner was closed we apparated to our home. It used to be homely but ever since dad became minister we took the Burrow and made a few adjustments so when the whole family got together we all had our own room and two guest rooms along with the regular rooms such as a kitchen, living room, and about three bathrooms. We even got the ghoul out of the attic and transformed that into a meeting room for dad and all his people to get together. Our garden is just the same as ever with gnomes and old Wellington boots everywhere. I was in the living room with Hermione who stays in our guest room when Dad and Ron came home. Maybe Dad knew Draco's dad. Dad sat down with some butterbeer in his favorite chair.

"Hey Dad do you by chance know anyone with a kid named Draco?"  
He looked taken aback.

"Why yes, the Malfoys have a son named Draco. Why?"

I looked at Hermione who had previously been greeting Ron. She now had wide eyes. The Malfoys were notorious for being horrible to anyone not of the purest of blood. We had a pure blood line but we associated with Muggles which was huge no-no.

"Oh I just heard the name and I was wondering."

I excused myself and went up to my periwinkle room that soon turned to a nervous gray color. I flopped on my bed. I was infatuated with a Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning, I barely slept. I was staring at my poster of Gwenog Jones flying around hypnotically when Hermione came in her eyes wide.

"He's a Malfoy? Wow Ginger you pick some bad guys."

It was true at Hogwarts I had dated Dean Thomas the first person in Hogwarts history to hex a teacher. He almost killed the poor herbology teacher. I stopped dating all together after that. I sighed.

"Is there a purpose for you coming here is to tell me how bad my love life is? Because I already know so go away."

"Ooh someone is touchy!"

She sat down next to my head.

"Hermione why did he come to our diner? The Malfoys hate muggles. I don't understand."

"I don't either."

She flopped on the bed next to me.

"We have to get ready for work. Or Mum will freak."

I groaned. I didn't want to leave my bed. My room turned into a puke green color with my annoyance. Hemione looked around.

"Ew! What a hideous color! Change your mood!"

I scoffed she said that as if it was so easy to do that. She smiled.

"Hey maybe will be there again."

My room turned a hopeful periwinkle. Hermione smiled.

"See? There we go. Lets get ready and you, we shall make you the beautiful most beautiful ginger waitress in the world. "

And that she did we used glamours and we charmed my hair to curl. I looked almost unrecognizable. Ron came from his room and looked at me and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione you didn't say your friend was coming over."

I laughed.

"You git! Its me!"

Ron looked at me with wide eyes.

"You look really nice!"

I rolled my eyes. Hermione glared at him.

"I mean, you always look nice but now you're just- wow. Who are you trying to impress?"

"Draco."

He looked disbelieving at me.

"Draco. As in Draco Malfoy?"

I nodded.

"Gin! He's a prat!"

"You don't know that! He was sweet to me yesterday."

"That's because he doesn't know who you are!"

"You are such a git Ron you don't know him!"

I stomped off annoyed at Ron and my emotions. I stomped off into the yard and grabbed my broom and flew up to the sea near the Lovegood-Longbottoms. I walked along the shore contemplating. Hermione apparated next to me. She looked at me grumpily.

"Your hair needs to be re-done. You need to control your ginger temper. Your mom is going to kill us when we're late."

I sighed. I turned around so she could do my hair again and we apparated to The Hallow. I put my apron on and turned the sign to 'Open'. I stood at the register waiting for the first customer. The door dinged and I looked and saw Draco. I smiled and went to go greet him. Today he was wearing an emerald vintae tee that went with his fabulously. "Hey Draco! Long time no see." I hoped I didn't blush saying something so cheesy but he gave me a smile that either said 'You're so weird' or 'You're cute dork.' I was hoping the latter. The snotty girl wasn't with him today.

"Table for one today?"

He shook his head. My heart sank a tad.

"No my brother is meeting me."

My heart lifted. I grabbed two wizard menus.

"Okay, right this way. Booth or Table?"

"Booth."

I led him to a Booth nearest to the register. I heard at tinkling at the door and looked to see if it was Dracos mysterious brother. It felt like I got punched in the stomach. This man was beautiful. He had perfect untidy hair that covered a little of his forehead. His toned muscles were defined through his grey-blue shirt. He had round glasses that were very retro-fabulous and green almond shaped eyes. He appeared to be looking for something. He also seemed familiar but I couldn't place him. Draco saw Beautiful and waved him over with a smile. _This_ is Dracos brother?! Gah! Theyre both so hot! But Draco had a girlfriend….I think. I went to find Hermione who was in the freezer looking for something. I yanked her arm with her protests following us all the way until the pick up window where she quieted abruptly.

"Who is that?"

"I dunno, Draco's brother." She stared at the two chatting when I realized I didn't take their drink orders! I rushed over but not too fast so I wouldn't ruin anything.

"Hey sorry what can I get you two to drink?"

Dracos brother looked at me with his gorgeous green eyes.

"Ill have uh, Butterbeer."

Draco smiled.

"And I'll have water."'

I smiled at the two as I scribbled their drink orders.

"I'll be right back."

Dracos brother smiled slow and easy like a blooming flower.

"We'll be waiting."

I turned and walked giving Hermione a thumbs up. I got their drinks and headed back. Draco and his brother were discussing something closely. They didn't even notice me

"Harry, think about it Pansy and I have been arranging this wedding for a year you need to bring someone you've had plenty of time. Pansy is getting frantic waiting for invitation."

Beautiful Harry needed a wedding date eh? I was only slightly sad that Draco was engaged to that mega-bitch but oh well. More importantly Harry needed a date. The two stopped talking and I set the drinks down.

"So Draco I didn't help but overhear but youre getting married? How exciting."

He smiled.

"Yes it is the girl I brought here yesterday is my fiancé. We're having it on the beach and brother here cant seem to find a date. Hey maybe he can bring you!"

The light in his eyes and his hard laugh let me know he was joking but that's what I wanted. I smiled and laughed forcefullly but they didn't notice. Harry smiled at me and looked me up and down.

"I dunno Drake she seems like a pricey date."

"Well Harry we do have money to spare."

"True,True."

Harry got down on one knee. I blushed when I noticed Hermione and mother gaping at me.

"Miss- He paused not knowing my name.

"Ginny."

"Miss Ginny- He paused again.

"Weasley."

He and his brother looked at me.

"What?"

Draco came back to reality first

"Weasley as in Arthur Weasely the Minister of Magic?"

I nodded. Draco laughed.

"Harry you gotta take her now! Shes practically Royalty!"

"Miss Ginny Weasely will you go to my bothers wedding with me."

I giggled.

"Of couse Harry."

He jumped up and hugged me.

"This is the best day of my life! Can I please have an omelet?!"

I laughed hard at this and nodded. Draco and harry were still laughing as I took Dracos order of an Omelet too. Hermione looked at me and mouthed 'spill' I mouthed 'later' back. I wondered if Harry was being serious about taking me. Probably not. I serviced other customers and kept an eye on them. AHrry kept winking at me when it hit me. Harry, messy hair, round retro fabulous glasses, green eyes, HARRY POTTER ASKED ME TO GO A WEDDING WITH HIM!


End file.
